Estaciones
by Mavalu
Summary: Damon y Elena han vivido diversas etapas en la extraña relación que les une. Este fic es un pequeño homenaje a cada una de ellas.
1. 1ª temporada

**Estaciones**

by Mavalu

Este fanfic es un poco diferente. Está formado por 3 one-shots totalmente independientes entre si pero con un denominador común: la evolución que ha tenido la relación entre Damon y Elena a lo largo de las 3 temporadas.

Por eso lo he dividido en 3 capítulos.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><span>1ª temporada<span>

Damon atravesó el salón de la mansión con paso cansado. Se rascó el cuello y bostezó. No sabía muy bien qué hora era pero necesitaba una copa. Caminó hacia el mini-bar y justo cuando iba a coger la botella de whisky sintió su presencia. Cerró los ojos con rabia y respiró hondo. No estaba de humor para charlas constructivas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin girarse.

- He quedado con Stefan

- ¿Y por qué estás sentada en el sofá?

- Porque le estoy esperando. Aun no ha bajado.

Él bebió un trago y se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Y por qué no subes a buscarle? Seguro que se alegra de que entres en su habitación – levantó una ceja – yo lo haría.

Elena desvió la mirada

- Prefiero esperarle aquí. ¿Te molesta?

- ¿A mi?, como si quieres acampar en el salón, guapa.

Ella le observó unos instantes

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

- Podrías vestirte, o al menos ponerte una camiseta – comentó ligeramente ruborizada

Damon se miró el torso desnudo y lentamente levantó la cabeza hasta capturar su mirada

- Podría, pero no quiero. Estoy en mi casa y hago lo que me da la gana. Si te molesta, te largas.

Elena resopló y desviando la mirada se cruzó de brazos. Pero no respondió.

- Estás muy mona cuando te enfadas. Seguro que Stefan pierde el culo por consolarte cuando le pones esos morritos – afirmó Damon antes de salir por la puerta con el vaso en la mano y una mueca arrogante en la cara.

Ella no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la espalda desnuda de Damon y en como el pantalón vaquero desgastado descansaba sobre sus caderas marcando un trasero perfecto. Parpadeó pensativa. Damon tenía un carácter cínico en un cuerpo de escándalo. Y era un maestro en utilizar ambas cosas en su propio beneficio.

Justo en ese momento apareció Stefan y se quedó mirándola.

- No me lo digas: acabas de discutir con Damon

Ella ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Lo raro sería no haberlo hecho. Sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Por qué va por ahí medio desnudo?

Stefan la miró divertido

- Porque sabe que te molesta, Elena. Le encanta provocar. Tú simplemente ignóralo. Eso le tocará las narices mucho más que cualquier discusión que pueda tener contigo - y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras tiraba de ella para que se levantara – vamos a clase. Ya llegamos tarde.

* * *

><p>Continúa en la 2ª temporada.<p> 


	2. 2ª temporada

**2ª temporada**

Estaba a punto de llamar al timbre cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió y apareció una rubia escultural con algo parecido a una mini-falda y una camiseta rosa fucsia cuyo escote no dejaba lugar a la imaginación.

- ¡Uy! - exclamó la chica sorprendida – Hola y adiós – dijo con voz melosa.

Elena olió la desagradable mezcla de alcohol y perfume caro que desprendía aquella mujer al pasar por su lado y arrugó la nariz. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar pero no pudo porque el cuerpo de Damon enfundado en una camiseta gris y unos vaqueros oscuros se lo impidió. Iba descalzo. Sobresaltada, levantó la cabeza y le miró, ruborizándose al instante.

- Hola Elena – susurró esbozando una fría sonrisa - ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita?

Ella carraspeó incómoda y dio un paso atrás, separándose ligeramente para preservar su espacio personal.

- Busco a Stefan

- No está. ¿Te vale conmigo?

Elena ignoró su provocación

- ¿Y sabes dónde ha ido?

- Nop – respondió extrañamente risueño – peeero te puedo invitar a desayunar mientras le esperas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos con gesto de asombro

- ¿Y cuándo has ofrecido tú algo a cambio de nada?

Damon levantó una ceja ante su comentario y con una sonrisa torcida levantó su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba.

- Nunca. No es mi estilo – entrecerró los ojos – de lo que se deduce que deberías aceptar mi invitación. Puede que no vuelvas a vivir esta situación jamás - y movió la mano en un ademán para que lo siguiera - Es tentador, ¿a que sí?

- No confío en ti – afirmó cruzándose de brazos

- Mentira. Además, solo es comida. Cuando quiera algo más de ti, te lo haré saber. Te lo aseguro – y le guiñó un ojo.

Elena no pudo evitar sonreír y tras dudar unos instantes decidió seguirlo hasta la cocina.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, la encimera era un festival de fruta, tostadas, zumo, leche, café y huevos. Y todo olía de maravilla

- Creía que no comías – dijo Elena antes de morder un sándwich

- No suelo pero la ocasión lo requería.

- ¡Vaya! Lo tomaré como un cumplido – y sonrió complacida

- Hazlo – afirmó muy serio mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- ¿Quién era la rubia?

- ¿Qué rubia?

- No insultes mi inteligencia, Damon. ¿De dónde ha salido?

- De donde salen todas las rubias. ¡Yo que se!, el caso es que Cindy, bueno creo que se llama así, estaba anoche en... bueno, me la encontré por ahí, congeniamos, una cosa llevó a la otra y... ya sabes.

- No tenía marcas en el cuello

Damon arqueó las cejas

- ¿Te sorprende?

- Me parece raro, eso es todo – respondió algo incómoda

- ¿Por qué, Elena? ¿Por qué te parece raro que no siempre me alimente de jovencitas desvalidas? - apoyó la barbilla en la mano con gesto interesado - Dime.

- Ésta no tenía mucho de desvalida - afirmó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Él posó su mirada cristalina en ella y la observó atentamente unos instantes antes de hablar.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

- ¿A mi? Me da igual, tan solo me ha parecido curioso – dijo aparentando indiferencia.

Damon se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella, obligándola a levantar la cabeza si quería seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

- Estás celosa – susurró asombrado.

Ella no respondió, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo claramente avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué?

Al no obtener respuesta puso la mano con suavidad en barbilla de ella para obligarla a levantar el rostro.

- Dime – insistió - ¿Por qué? - y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo

Elena, al sentirse emocionalmente atrapada, intentó zafarse pero tan solo consiguió que él cogiera sus manos y la obligara a levantarse y a quedarse de pie.

Se le empañaron los ojos y apretó los labios con rabia.

- Déjame en paz, Damon – atinó a decir con voz temblorosa – por favor.

- Es una pregunta muy sencilla con una respuesta muy sencilla – insistió él acariciando las palmas de sus manos con los pulgares.

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza pero no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, estaba como hechizada. Sentía como la tensión emocional aumentaba a medida que iba sumergiéndose en su mirada de acero, inquisitiva e implacable.

- ¡Me importas!, ¿Vale? Y me preocupa que no seas capaz de dominar tus instintos - exclamó al fin con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Era eso lo que querías oír? - y forcejeó hasta soltarse de sus manos. De repente sintió frío y se tuvo que abrazar a si misma para mitigarlo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y tomó aire para hablar

- Ella no es nadie, Elena - afirmó inquietantemente sereno - Hay gente que hace crucigramas para entretenerse, yo me acuesto con mujeres. Y no necesito matarlas. Al menos no siempre. Tan solo son un pasatiempo. No debería preocuparte lo que yo haga con mi vida sexual a no ser que te moleste – levantó la barbilla en un gesto arrogante - ¿Acaso te molesta?

Ella le miró unos instantes con el ceño fruncido

- Lo que hagas con tu vida privada no es asunto mio, Damon.

Él esbozó media sonrisa cínica y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada fría

- Entonces nos entendemos – afirmó tajante – aunque debo admitir que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Debería importarte. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque si hago lo que hago es porque necesito calmar mis necesidades de alguna manera y ya que no puedo tener lo que quiero... - hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada intencionada – me conformo con lo que voy encontrando por ahí.

Aquella afirmación fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Elena dio un paso atrás y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la salida de la cocina para largarse de aquella casa lo antes posible.

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Qué hago con toda esta comida? ¡Se echará a perder! – exclamó irónico

Ella se giró un momento para responderle

- Dile a Stefan que he venido – y acto seguido salió de la estancia.

Damon se quedó absorto mirando hacia el lugar donde ella acababa de desaparecer y respiró hondo. Seriamente afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se frotó el puente de la nariz. Comenzaba a estar harto de aquellos combates dialécticos. Ya no eran tan divertidos como antes. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella estaban causando verdaderos estragos en su autocontrol.

* * *

><p>Continúa en la 3ª temporada<p>

Nota: El tercer capítulo me está resultando difícil de escribir. Me gustaría ser fiel a la relación que existe entre ambos pero la temporada todavía está a medias. De todos modos intentaré que sea lo más real posible.


	3. 3ª temporada

**3ª temporada**

Elena salio del baño ya con el pijama puesto. La ducha le había sentado de maravilla, estaba relajada y tranquila, dispuesta a meterse en la cama para disfrutar de un sueño reparador por lo que mientras se frotaba las manos con la crema que se acababa de poner se dirigió a la cama.

- Hola

- ¡Por Dios, Damon! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! - exclamó dando un respingo. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que él estaba sobre la cama, no dentro de ella y, por suerte, completamente vestido - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Esperarte. Has tardado mucho – afirmó con falso tono acusador

- Vete a casa Damon, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

- ¿Qué te lo impide?

- Tú.

- No es cierto, te he dejado un sitio – y palmeó el colchón dos veces.

Elena resopló mientras cavilaba la mejor manera de tratar la situación. Era evidente que no iba a irse por las buenas así que decidió seguirle la corriente. Aunque en aquellos momentos estaba tan agotada que le daba absolutamente igual lo que él hiciera. Aun así hizo un último intento desesperado.

- ¿Qué hay en mi cama que no haya en la tuya? - y cerró los ojos con rabia al darse cuenta de que se acababa de soltar una estupidez.

- Bueno... - esbozó media sonrisa – para serte sincero, en mi cama no estás tú - e hizo su característicos movimiento de cejas.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y dio varios toques de impaciencia con el pie en el suelo mientras cavilaba qué debía hacer pero tras unos instantes se dio por vencida. Se acercó y tironeando de la colcha se metió entre las sabanas. Cálidamente reconfortada suspiró, se giró hacia él y lo observó unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Esto de visitarme casi cada noche comienza ser habitual, ¿me voy a tener que acostumbrar a ello?

Él no respondió, tan solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Estás preocupado por mi?, ¿por eso estás aquí?

- ¡No seas creída! - exclamó aparentemente ofendido

Elena sonrió divertida y se le acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? - susurró somnolienta

- Sabes que sí

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, le rozó la boca con los dedos y dejó reposar su mano sobre la de él con delicadeza.

- Buenas noches Damon, que descanses – susurró cerrando los ojos

Él se quedó mirándola dormir durante un buen rato. Un cúmulo de sentimientos se agolparon en su interior provocándole una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Llevaba demasiado tiempo luchando contra si mismo y estaba emocionalmente agotado. Sabía que el único modo que tenía de protegerla era estar con ella pero estar con ella implicaba asumir que por mucho que la quisiera, él no tenía el boleto ganador. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que al final se durmió.

Elena se despertó en mitad de la noche ligeramente desorientada. Se frotó los ojos somnolienta y movió la cabeza hasta que se percató de que no la tenía apoyada en su almohada sino en algo mucho más firme, más duro pero sobre todo más cálido. La camisa que cubría el torso de Damon se había abierto durante la noche y ella tenía la mejilla apoyada directamente sobre el pecho. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba pero intentó controlarse para evitar despertarlo. Él la rodeaba con un brazo como si fuera algo habitual y respiraba pausadamente. Elena levantó la cabeza con cautela y observó el rostro de Damon a la luz de la luna. Estaba profundamente dormido y sus rasgos felinos se habían suavizado tanto que parecía humano. Su semblante era relajado y tranquilo. Le pareció el hombre más hermoso que jamás había conocido. Ella no era una cursi pero calificar de "guapo" a alguien con ese aspecto era quedarse corto. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aquello no era buena señal.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo volvió a apoyar la mejilla en el pecho de Damon y respiró hondo. A pesar de que percibía la calidez de su piel, no pudo oír el latido de su corazón. Lo acarició con suavidad y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de sentir, se durmió.

- Elena

El sonido de una profunda voz llegó a sus oídos pero se le antojaba muy lejana. Se removió un poco e intentó ignorarlo. Estaba muy cómoda.

- Hey, Elena

Sintió como unos brazos la estrechaban con cuidado para luego acariciarle la mejilla

- Despierta, cariño

Aquella muestra de inusual ternura le hizo abrir los ojos como un resorte, parpadeó ligeramente desorientada y se restregó la cara con las manos para intentar despejarse. Tras tomar conciencia que dónde estaba y con quién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar la cabeza y enfrentarse a su mirada.

- Hola - susurró él con voz profunda y a continuación esbozó una sonrisa sincera que a Elena pareció mucho más peligrosa que cualquiera muestra de arrogancia que le hubiera dedicado.

- ¡Vaya! – carraspeó – estoy encima de ti – dijo visiblemente incómoda – perdona, no me he dado cuenta – mintió y se dispuso a retirarse pero él la retuvo entre sus brazos.

- Está bien, no me molestas.

Ella sonrió avergonzada y volvió a apoyar la mejilla en su pecho.

- No oigo el sonido de tu corazón.

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Sabes perfectamente que no tengo corazón

- Es cierto – convino y pasó los dedos por la parte superior del pecho de Damon que retuvo la respiración. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Pero... ¿cómo es posible que tu piel sea tan cálida si no te late el corazón? No lo entiendo, es fisiológicamente imposible.

Él colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Elena, obligándola a levantar el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Estamos hablando de ciencias naturales a estas horas de la mañana? - preguntó con ironía - Elena, soy un vampiro que "vive" en el siglo XXI. ¿De verdad te parece raro que no me lata el corazón?

- Bueno vale – exclamó molesta para zanjar la cuestión – hay que levantarse

- No tenemos prisa, además, me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos - remoloneó

A pesar de lo que acababa de oír, ella forcejeó un poco hasta que consiguió zafarse, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y lo miró con desconfianza.

- No creas que no se lo que pretendes – le acusó visiblemente molesta

Damon colocó las manos tras la cabeza adoptando una postura cómoda.

- ¡Vaya! Que perspicaz... - se burló

- Guárdate el cinismo para alguien que no sea yo. Te conozco. Estás preocupado por mi. Me estás protegiendo. ¡Pero si te he oído decirme "cariño"! - exclamó - ¿Y ahora pretendes ponerte de nuevo la máscara de vampiro malvado e insensible?

- Es lo que soy – afirmó arqueando las cejas

Ella negó con la cabeza notablemente enfadada.

- Es lo que quieres ser

En décimas de segundo se encontró de nuevo acostada en la cama pero con todo el peso del cuerpo de Damon sobre el suyo, impidiendo que se moviera. Peligrosamente irritado, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, la respiración agitada y los colmillos destacaban de manera notable en su blanca dentadura.

- No me provoques, Elena – masculló entre dientes – no te conviene, saldrás perdiendo

- ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? No te tengo miedo Damon.

- Pues deberías – resolló varias veces hasta que ella se percató de que poco a poco sus ojos volvían a su color habitual, señal de que había conseguido controlar el arrebato de ira.

Ambos se observaron unos instantes y el tiempo se paró justo en el momento en que sus conciencias conectaron. Damon suavizó aun más su mirada y la vio morderse el labio inferior en lo que le pareció un gesto de inseguridad totalmente seductor. Tomó aire y poco a poco acercó su boca al oído de Elena.

- Me apetece besarte – susurró muy bajito – me apetece besarte por todas partes, hacerte sentir lo que yo siento, eliminar cualquier atisbo de pena que haya en tu corazón, alimentarme de tus labios hasta que supliques clemencia, devorar tu piel para comprobar si es tan dulce como parece... - levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y ella pudo ver como su rostro felino mostraba una mezcla de ternura, pasión y angustia.

A Elena se le puso la piel de gallina y sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la columna. Incapaz de hablar y hechizada por el sonido de su voz y el amor que destilaban sus ojos cristalinos se dio cuenta que él ya no la retenía. De hecho Damon tan solo estaba sobre ella, por lo que al sentir los brazos libres, los alzó y le pasó una de sus manos por la espalda mientras que con la otra le acarició la mejilla cubierta por una barba incipiente.

- Me encantaría averiguar si eres capaz de transmitirme esa ternura que posees - parpadeó emocionado - si tus besos y tus abrazos son tal y como me imagino, si tu amor es el bálsamo para mi alma atormentada. Yo no te poseería porque te quiero demasiado. Hasta yo se que amar no es poseer. Pero te aseguro que te haría el amor hasta que ambos perdiéramos el conocimiento y no hubiera un mañana... - afirmó angustiado - ... pero no puedo – concluyó tajante.

Ella le miró turbada esperando su explicación a tanto dolor

- La lealtad hacia él es lo único que me queda - se justificó Damon al fin

- ¿Y que pasa con lo que yo siento? - musitó ella

Él la observó unos instantes con ternura y le rozó la nariz con la suya antes de hablar

- Estamos conectados por un vínculo extraordinario que se escapa a nuestra comprensión pero al mismo tiempo nos separa un muro que, por el momento, es insalvable. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo - afirmó con amargura.

Damon parpadeó pensativo. Su mirada penetrante reflejaba incertidumbre. Sin embargo venció el miedo al rechazo y recorrió el escaso espacio que los separaba para besar aquellos labios con los que soñaba cada noche. Aliviado, comprobó que Elena le correspondía abriendo la boca y profundizando el beso y sintió cómo el amor inundaba su corazón dotándolo de la humanidad que llevaba rechazando desde hacía 145 años.

Estaba absoluta e irremediablemente loco por ella.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano levantó la cabeza y la observó detenidamente.

- Eres mi punto débil - depositó un beso en la nariz de Elena - no te aproveches de ello, ¿vale?

Y de un salto se puso en pie

Elena sintió un frío repentino que intentó mitigar abrazándose a si misma.

- Stefan siempre estará ahí ¿verdad? - preguntó desconsolada

Damon hundió los hombros y le ofreció una mirada penetrante

- No, no siempre. Tan solo espero que cuando llegue nuestro momento no sea demasiado tarde.

Y tras dedicarle una triste sonrisa salió por la puerta

**FIN**


	4. 4ª temporada

**4ª temporada**

By Mavalu

* * *

><p>Escribí estaciones hace mucho tiempo y no pensaba ampliarlo. Pero creo que una vez elaborado este pequeño fanfic, su lugar ideal es aquí, formando parte de "Estaciones". Es mi humilde punto de vista sobre la 4ª temporada.<p>

Espero que os guste

* * *

><p>Damon se despertó sintiéndose molesto, un rayo de luz incidía directamente en su ojo derecho y le estaba taladrando el cerebro. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y respiró aliviado. Permaneció unos diez minutos más en esa postura hasta que decidió levantarse de una vez de la cama. Últimamente le costaba horrores hacer su vida diaria. Se sentía hastiado, cansado, harto de todo y todos. Se incorporó y al sentarse, posó los pies desnudos en el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, devolviéndolo momentáneamente a la vida. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía igual. Observó la cama y la vio vacía, igual que su corazón, igual que su alma.<p>

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la ducha. El agua caliente consiguió desentumecer ligeramente los músculos de su cuerpo y al acabar se sentía un poco mejor. Se lió una toalla blanca en la cintura y caminó descalzo hasta el mueble – bar. Estaba a punto de tomar el primer trago del día cuando oyó que llamaban al timbre. Tardó unos instantes en recordar que Stefan no estaba por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que ir él mismo a abrir la puerta.

Al darse cuenta de quien era, una mezcla de alegría y dolor se instaló al instante en su pecho, sin embargo, su rostro mostró una mueca de genuina indiferencia.

- ¡Sch!, me ha fallado mi sentido arácnido – exclamó al mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Elena ignoró la provocación

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Damon, estás horrible. - dicho lo cual, le bordeó para dirigirse al centro del salón.

- ¡Pasa mujer, no te cortes!

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, te llamo y no me contestas, nunca se donde estás o que haces...

- ¡Eh, eh! - la interrumpió irritado - ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿mi madre? Hago lo que me da la gana, con quien me da la gana y hablo como y cuando quiero con quien quiero. Puede que tú no estés incluida en el bombo de los afortunados.

- Eres un estúpido, Damon. Estás haciendo lo de siempre: aislarte emocionalmente.

Damon levantó ambas cejas sorprendido de oír aquello y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Fue entonces cuando Elena se dio cuenta de ambos estaban de pie, justo en mitad del salón y que él tenía el pelo húmedo y una toalla en las caderas. Ya le había visto su glorioso cuerpo desnudo con anterioridad pero de aquello hacía mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado. Los músculos del pecho y los brazos parecían contracturados, como si estuviera conteniendo su rabia y tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas. Su actitud era decididamente amenazadora pero resultaba sexy como un demonio.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y tomó aire tratando de no ruborizarse.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó preocupada

- Estupendamente – respondió esbozando media sonrisa. Cogió el vaso que estaba sobre la mesilla y dio un trago

- Sí claro. Se nota lo bien que estás.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía dio un paso hacia ella e intentó hablar

- Mira, Elena...

- No – le interrumpió – no tengo nada que mirar – afirmó enfadada – te echo de menos, te necesito a mi lado y quiero que vuelvas a formar parte de mi vida.

Él le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad pero se repuso con rapidez y arrugó el entrecejo visiblemente irritado

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

- Eso ya lo has dicho antes, te repites Damon, estás en muy baja forma – afirmó divertida – no me intimidas, eso ya pasó a la historia.

- Elena – susurró agotado – vete a casa, déjame en paz.

Ella se quedó de pie observándolo pasar por su lado y se sintió impotente. Aquel no era Damon, "su Damon". La persona que se alejaba de ella en dirección a las escaleras era una sombra que distaba mucho del hombre con el que ella había compartido algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida. Y también de los peores. Con rapidez vampírica se interpuso en su camino hacia las escaleras y le obligó a frenar en seco.

- Elena... - le advirtió irritado dando un paso atrás.

- No me voy a ninguna parte hasta que hables conmigo.

Elena pudo observar cómo poco a poco se dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona en la boca de Damon y aguantó la respiración, esperando su reacción.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Elena? ¿que estoy bien? ¿que soy feliz? ¿que no llegué a creerme que lo nuestro era real? - preguntó con calma contenida y rostro impasible – Pues lo siento mucho pero la respuesta a todas esas preguntas es no. Y ahora si me permites me quiero ir a mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa encima y salir a ver que encuentro por ahí – y la sujetó por los hombros para apartarla de su camino y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Ya había subido la mitad de los escalones cuando la suave voz de Elena le hizo pararse en seco.

- Se que estás buscando la cura. Se que no has dejado de hacerlo. Y se que me quieres tanto como para anteponer mi vida como humana a la tuya conmigo a tu lado. Dices que eres egoísta, retorcido y cruel pero lo cierto es que todo forma parte de tu disfraz de chico malo. Te mueves con comodidad en tu viejo papel de hermano malvado y de ese modo mantienes a todo el mundo a raya. Nadie se acerca ti, nadie invade tu corazón, nadie te hace daño.

Damon hacía rato que había descendido de nuevo las escaleras, se había cruzado de brazos y la observaba fijamente con mirada impertérrita.

Ella no sintió ningún tipo de intimidación ante su pose amenazadora y continuó hablando

- Te hecho de menos Damon, porque antes de enamorarme de ti como una estúpida, eramos amigos. Ya que no te crees que lo que siento por ti es real, al menos podrías volver a formar parte de mi vida y molestarme tal y como hacías antes. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

- El sarcasmo no te sienta nada bien.

- A ti la apatía tampoco.

Él resopló y se rascó la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

- Sigo buscando la cura porque debes ser humana, debes tener una vida plena, envejecer y seguir manteniendo a Klaus a ralla para que no te exprima como a un limón y fabrique millones de híbridos con tu sangre.

Elena reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción pero no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia él que se envaró de manera involuntaria. Estaba muy tenso.

- Y el hecho de que yo vuelva a ser humana y se rompa nuestro vinculo definitivamente no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?

- Elena, me ofende tu desconfianza – exclamó con fingido asombro

Ella sonrió esperanzada.

- Entonces... - pasó un dedo por el hombro desnudo de Damon – cuando se rompa nuestro vínculo y compruebes que sigo estúpidamente enamorada de ti, ¿darás tu brazo a torcer?

Damon sintió arder cada milímetro de piel que ella tocó y se removió incómodo. Ella era la única capaz de derribar sus muros emocionales y apoderarse de su corazón. Elena era su puñetero punto débil. De hecho era el único.

- ¿Lo harás? - insistió ella

- Elena... - le advirtió – no me hagas esto. Estoy haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerme alejado de ti.

- Pero yo no quiero que me alejes, yo quiero que encontremos la cura juntos, que me ayudes en la transición y que sigas conmigo cuando vuelva a ser humana – dio un paso hacia él dejando muy poco espacio entre ambos y le puso ambos manos en el pecho – si tú quieres lo mismo, ¿por qué no lo hacemos juntos?

- No intentes manipularme, no resultará – masculló él con escasa convicción

Elena sonrió picaramente y le besó en la mejilla.

- Sabes que te quiero – susurró en su oreja.

Damon sintió como su piel se erizaba y cerró los ojos sucumbiendo al placer.

- Sabes que es cierto – susurró en la otra oreja

Damon estaba como en un trance placentero, sus sentidos flotaban saturados por la cercanía de Elena, su delicado aroma, sus caricias, su aliento, su fuerza interior y... su amor. Comprendió muy a su pesar que ella tenía razón. De todos modos hizo un último intento de alejarla.

- Y tú sabes que tendremos muchos problemas y que habrá gente que dude de tus sentimientos hacia mi. Intentarán separarnos. Deberás confiar en mi y creer en ti misma porque es lo único que nos mantendrá juntos. No será fácil, Elena. Eres joven y tienes todavía mucho que aprender – se separó de ella y la sujetó por los hombros – ¿estás segura de lo que quieres?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa devastadora y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos antes de hablar.

- Confío en ti.

Y Damon no pudo soportarlo más, se derrumbó sobre ella, pasó un brazo por la cintura y la levantó a su altura para aplastar su boca con pasión desesperada, casi con violencia. Ella enredó las manos en el pelo húmedo de Damon y disfrutó de aquella demostración de amor desmedido.

- Te he echado tanto de menos... -susurró ella entre jadeos y besos.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida.

FIN


End file.
